


Comfort // Tendo Satori

by sweetkozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Brother Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Fluffy Angst, Kaneki dies oops, Satori is a good boyfriend, gender neutral reader, is that a thing?, oh well, thanks i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkozume/pseuds/sweetkozume
Summary: Self indulgent One-Shot where the reader's brother dies and Satori comforts them.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Comfort // Tendo Satori

It was a Tuesday night when you got the call. 

You were at your boyfriend's family's house, laying on the couch watching Tangled with him. Your chest was pressed against his, and both your eyes were glued to the television, when suddenly, your phone rang.

"Is this (Y/N) Kaneki?" A male voice was present on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is (Y/N)." You replied, now standing up.

"We regret to inform you, but it has just been confirmed that your brother, Ken Kaneki, was killed in a car accident this evening. You were his number one emergency contact in his records, so we thought we would call and tell you the news. He passed while in the ambulance, from swelling in his brain. You can come by the police station to collect his belongings whenever you're ready. I'm sorry."

You dropped your phone, not even bothering to end the call. Your hand flew to cover your mouth, tears threatening to spill over your eyes. 

"(Y/N)," Satori called. "What happened, is everything okay?" He sat up from his position behind you, grabbing your waist gently. His thumbs were rubbing your hips, worriedly.

You just stood there, not able to form words, the ones spoken to you still echoing in your ears.

No, you thought. Not him. Not my only brother.

You let out a choked sob and ran to the bathroom.

Satori's family was here. His dad, his sister, and grandmother. You all are close. Most of you are, rather. 

You used to be best friends with his sister up until a few years ago, so you're all pretty familiar with each other.

You close the bathroom door, locking it behind you, and you fall to your knees. Your hands are gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white from the pressure, and you're sobbing my eyes out. 

There's a knock on the door, followed by Satori's voice. "(Y/N), baby, what happened? Let me in."

You wipe your face with the bottom of your shirt and unlock the door, letting him in. You turn back to the mirror, your face is red and your eyes are swollen from your intense crying. 

You can't say anything, so instead, you turn and wrap your arms around his slender figure, your face is pressed into his neck. 

Your mouth opens and you have to force your voice to work, "'Sat, he's gone!" You whispered. "They couldn't save him, he's dead! Ken's dead." You cried into the crook of his neck. Your voice was broken and scratchy, breath hot and heavy on his bare skin.

"Fucking hell, baby." Satori had let out a surprised gasp, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, enveloping you into a tight hug. 

You stood there in his embrace, your fingers tightly clutching onto his burgundy sweater, tears soaking through the thin fabric.

After a few minutes he pulled away and looked down at you. "Let's get you home. I'll run a nice, warm bath for you."

You nodded. 

You walked back to the living room, where he set you back down on the couch, and kissed your forehead, "I'm gonna go pack a bag for a few nights at your house, I'll be right back."

"Sat?" You asked. He looked at you. "Can you bring a few extra sweaters for me?" 

"Here, take this one." He pulled the sweater he was wearing off, and handed it to you. His chest was now bare. "I'll grab us some sweatpants, too."

He disappeared down the hallway, into his room, you presumed. You got up and forced yourself to walk back into the bathroom, taking your tank top off, replacing it with Satori's own shirt. 

It hung just below your tiny, black, booty shorts. You weren't much shorter than Satori, only 5'9, so the height difference wasn't much of a stretch for the two of you.

You walked out of the bathroom, running into Satori's sister. You murmured a light sorry and made your way passed her.

Satori was back in the living room when you got there, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a new shirt. Black.

"Are you ready?" Satori asked.

You just nodded. You unzipped his bag and put your own two pieces of clothing inside. 

He reached his hand out, grabbing your own, pulling you out the door, leading you to your car. He threw his bag in the back seat and you went for the driver door, "You are not driving. No way." He told you.

You shrugged lightly and walked to the passenger side, and got in the car. You took your shoes off and pulled your legs to your chest, head resting on your knees. You didn't even care to buckle up.

The car ride was silent the whole way back to your house, Satori only speaking a few words here and there. Mostly I love you's, and are you okay?'s. You'd only shrug.

At some point he reached over and buckled you up himself.

You were looking out the window into the chilly night, tears falling from your eyes in a silent cry. You felt Satori's hand grab your own. Your fingers were laced together and his thumb was rubbing your hand softly. It was comforting knowing that he was here with you.

You got back home within ten minutes of leaving his place. You slipped your shoes back on, not bothering to put them on properly - the back of them folded down under your heel. You stayed in the seat for a few seconds longer than you should have. 

Satori opened the door and picked you up. "I can walk on my own, ya know." You told him in a low whisper. He only smiled down at you, his eyes closed and his teeth showing. 

You unlocked the door, still in Satori's arms, and went inside. He took his shoes off, you kicking yours off, and walked over to the couch, setting you down, along with his duffle bag. 

"I'm going to go run a bath." He told you, turning to walk away. You grabbed the end of his shirt and he looked back at you. You shook your head, silently telling him no. You didn't want him to leave you by yourself. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

You stood up, still holding onto the back of his shirt. You walked to the bathroom together and you sat down on the closed toilet seat, finally letting his shirt go.

After the bath filled half way up, you started to undress yourself. Leaving on the sweater you were wearing, you reached under the sink and got your rose scented essence oil and dropped a few drops in the tub. 

You set the bottle on the sink's edge and took your top off, stepping into the warm water. You used your foot to swirl the oil in with the water.

"Do you want me to sit in here with you?" Satori asked. He was sitting on the floor next to the tub. You nodded.

"You can stay." You told him. "And you can get in with me. If you want to." Your arms were rested on the edge of the tub, your chin on your arms. You were looking up at Satori with pleading, sad eyes. I don't want to be left alone. 

He stripped his clothes off and got in the tub, sitting behind you. You were between his legs, your naked back pressed against his bare chest. 

You reached your hand behind you, tangling itself in Satori's red locks. Your head fell back on his shoulder, and he pressed his lips to your temple. 

"I love you." You told him. "More than anything."

"I love you more than anything." 

"Thank you. For being here with me."

You closed your eyes and let your mind wander, falling asleep shortly after. 

When you woke up, you felt Satori moving behind you. He was reaching for the plug so he could drain the water. 

The two of you got out of the bath tub and dressed yourselves and made your way into your room. 

You wore one of Satori's old STZ sports sweaters and a pair of your favorite underwear (they had pizza slices on them), while Satori wore only a pair of sweatpants with boxers under them. 

On the bed, Satori sat with his legs crossed, and you were sitting in his lap, facing him. Your legs were on either side of his hips, and your arms were wrapped around each other.

When you started crying again, you felt Satori's arms tighten around you. He was whispering sweet nothings in your hair, his soft voice soothing the jittery nerves and racing thoughts.

Eventually, you had stopped crying and the both of you laid back onto the bed. 

Satori was on his back; one hand under the pillow, behind his head, the other on your waist. He was staring at the ceiling. You were splayed out on his chest. You had your face pressed in his neck, forehead against his jaw, and your hands were back in his hair. They were balled up, slightly pulling at it. Your eyes were puffy and red again, and your lip was quivering.

You had never thought that something like this would happen. When Ken and you were younger, your parents died in an airplane accident, while on a business trip to the United Kingdom. 

You had to stay with your grandparents, Ken being only thirteen and you, seven. But they died later on when you were twelve. Ken had long moved out by then.

That's when you met Satori's sister. She was an absolute angel. But it didn't last long. She started being mean and pushy, trying to make you do things you didn't want to. 

Satori and you started dating not long after, when you had just turned eighteen. He's been a good consolation for you when things go wrong, a better boyfriend than most guys could ever be. 

You love him more than anything, and you wouldn't ask for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at like 3 am one morning because I was missing my brother. It's kinda crappy and mushy but it's 100% self indulgent, so I don't really mind lol. 
> 
> This, along with my other works, was also posted on my Wattpad! kenma-k
> 
> Enjoy, and make sure to give feedback!!


End file.
